A conventional palletizer comprises a pallet dispenser, a main hoist, a conveyor between the pallet dispenser and the main hoist, and a feed conveyor for moving a layer of patterned objects onto a pallet or onto a separator sheet placed on top of a previously deposited layer of objects. The pallet dispenser includes a hoist, as is known in the art. The main hoist lowers the pallet so that the top of the pallet or the top of the previously deposited layer of objects is even with upper surface of the feed conveyor. Such a palletizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,605, which issued May 30, 1989, which is assigned to the assignee hereof, and which is incorporated herein by reference.